This invention relates generally to engines, pumps, and the like, and more particularly to an engine, pump, or the like which converts the reciprocatory motion of a piston carried in a chamber directly into rotary motion in an output drive shaft through an endless cyclodial type camming arrangement connecting the piston with the output shaft.
Numerous attempts have been made to produce an engine where the reciprocatory motion of the piston in a chamber is converted into rotary motion of a shaft by a direct camming arrangement connecting the piston to the shaft. Examples of these attempts are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,197,591; 3,388,603 and 3,828,655.
One of the primary problems associated with these prior art engines is the difficulty in sealing the working chamber of the engine while still permitting the direct connection between the piston and the rotary output shaft. As a result, considerable loss of efficiency and leakage problems were encountered with these prior art engines. Another problem encountered with these prior art engines is that the direct camming arrangement connecting the piston and output shaft so that the reciprocatory motion of the piston is transferred to rotary motion in the output shaft was not sufficiently strong to prevent rapid wear thereof and not sufficiently supported to prevent damage thereto during use. Also contributing to these deficiencies was the inability of these prior art engines to keep the camming arrangement cool and lubricated so as to prevent damage thereto during use. Yet another problem with these prior art engines is that it is difficult to control the motion of the working fluid in the engine, especially those engines of the internal combustion type which require timed intake of an unburned air-fuel mixture and timed exhaust of the products of combustion therefrom.